


Returning clients常客

by withadaimoun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prostitute Anakin Skywalker, Secret Crush, Sex Work
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withadaimoun/pseuds/withadaimoun
Summary: Love is true luxury for Anakin after he became a prostitute. He is not sure if he has the right to love and be loved when he had a crush on someone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *prostitute setting, cp:OA+KA
> 
> *没头没尾的片段爽文，没带脑子瞎写系列，重度ooc
> 
> *大致是个 勤工俭学打3份工的a暗恋修车店顾客o 的故事，然后k是a最死心塌地的客人，这样
> 
> 【王老师要到3节才出来，1~2主要是ka+一点a单箭头o】

*  
Anakin总是觉得冷。

 

即使他现在并不是躺在自己供暖时有时无的便宜公寓里，Anakin还是不由自主地朝身后的热源缩了缩。带着点出乎意外的满意，贴在他背后的黑发男人伸手搂紧了他，一连串的吻落在他的后背和侧颈上。

尽管已经精疲力尽，Anakin还是让自己发出了点黏连着呻吟的回应，“别把痕迹留在我脖子上，Kylo，”他哑着嗓子喊出对方的名字，意料之中地感受到对方的动作停了下来，“你知道的，晚上我还得去修理店工作呢。”

被喊到名字的高大男人只停了一瞬，就用膝盖再一次挤开了他的双腿，而Anakin只来得及发出一声闷哼，“你确定你还有力气走去上班？”男人不顾他的求饶眼神缓慢地开始了抽送，“不如让我把你送过去，或者你可以给车行老板打个电话——”Kylo的手抚摸着他的脖子，随后捏紧他的下颌强迫他看向自己的眼睛，“然后你可以去我那里过一晚上，这肯定比你修一晚上车赚得更多。”

Anakin竭力避开男人的视线，Kylo过于赤裸裸的灼热眼神让他一阵发冷，“不行，这个月我已经为了你请了两次假了……你会让我丢了工作的。”他用余光瞥见了Kylo洋洋得意的满足表情，天啊，他不该满足这个家伙莫名其妙的虚荣心的。

他不知道该怎么办。Kylo无可救药的迷恋和时不时展露出的占有欲让他有点害怕，可为了筹措昂贵的学费和房租Anakin在职业选择上显然没什么自由可言，更何况Kylo是他的客人里出手最大方的一个。

他已经在做两份晚班兼职工作了，除去没什么尊严可言但好在不用纳税的这份高薪小时工，他还要一三五在便利店当收银员、二四六在车行当修理工，一天到晚累得要死，没有咖啡甚至连走着路都会昏睡过去。每周至少要他上门两次的Kylo无疑帮他减轻了不少经济上的负担。

但对方得寸进尺的纠缠不休让他毫无安全感。过度的迷恋和依赖总归不是好事，对于他的职业来说总会招来麻烦。

他不该走神的。Kylo的占有欲又显露出来了，男人掐住他的胯把他拉近，在狠狠顶了一下之后一口咬上了大概早就留下了吻痕的脖子，“专心点，Skywalker——”在放过那片受伤的皮肤之后，对方的舌尖很快覆了上来，半是温柔半是警告地舔舐着，“我可是付了你一整个下午的钱，别让我失望。”

Anakin呻吟着蜷缩在男人的臂弯里。他没刻意憋着不叫出来，还特意把尾音拖得很长。他清楚Kylo在干他的时候喜欢听他叫得声音大点，他每次在被对方翻来覆去地操到里外都透湿之后总能拿到不菲的额外小费。

他被Kylo死死地钉在床上，伴随着被强迫抬起屁股的姿势和不停的冲撞，他的腰部一阵酸痛。“嘿，亲爱的，”他勉强打起精神，换上副享受其中的表情，咬着嘴唇看向Kylo，“我们能换个姿势吗？我想看着你。”

他在床上的要求从来没被拒绝过。Anakin在如愿以偿地仰躺在床上之后舒了口气。迫不及待压了上来的男人紧盯着他的眼睛，于是Anakin在自己体力允许的范围内尽量热情地把自己挂在了Kylo的脖子上，又把嘴唇贴上对方的胸膛。

“这样有没有好点？现在你能看着我了。”

“天，你太棒了。”Anakin闭上眼睛，用鼻尖磨蹭着男人汗津津的胸口，“我发誓你是我最喜欢的一个。”

他总得给自己的顾客点甜头。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

*

但Anakin没想过直到下午4点Kylo还不舍得放他走。

被按在墙上的前一刻他正背对着对方冲洗头发，他半长的暗金色卷发在刚刚的欢爱中几乎被汗浸透了。而Anakin在最初的不适感过后已经习惯于在Kylo的注视下清洗自己，甚至是清理对方弄进去的东西。

所以他被黑发男人按在怀里的时候并没有太过意外。可后者随即的动作就不太妙了。对方滚烫发硬的阴茎摩擦着他的后腰，Anakin被推了一把，站立不稳地靠在了冰凉的墙壁上。

“再做一次?”

该死的，他在修理厂的晚班要迟到了。

“可以等下次吗？”Anakin知道他没有拒绝的权利，只好转过身挂上笑容，摆出点示弱讨好的姿态，“今天我实在太累了，Kylo，下次我会给你补偿——”

他的声音断在了半截，因为不耐烦的黑发男人毫无预兆地抬手给了他一巴掌，“我可不是付钱来看你背对着我洗澡的，婊子。”

Anakin低下头，伸手捂住红肿发烫的右脸。那一巴掌不算太疼，但总算提醒了他对面不是什么被他迷得晕头转向的年轻男孩，Kylo甚至不是在追求他——Kylo只是在付钱干他罢了。Kylo本质上还是难缠的混蛋客人，只是比起其他混蛋而言对他稍微好了那么一点儿而已。

“我在征求你的同意呢，Skywalker先生，”他的顾客一手捏着他的下巴，另一只手指着门，“不想做就滚出去，不过你今天下午的钱大概可以省了。”

Anakin眼眶发烫，他绝对不能在客人面前哭起来。他想穿好衣服从这个房间里逃走，或者干脆跟对方打一架。无论如何他都不想再跟这个男人继续呆在一个房间里了。

可是他不能。

“是我错了，先生。”Anakin吸着鼻子道歉，屈辱感铺天盖地朝他挤压过来，而他只能用力把眼泪憋回去，再尽力确保自己的表情看起来不要太难看，“我改主意了，5点之前你想干几次都行。”他压下心底的厌恶感，拉过Kylo的手搭在自己腰上，再顺着对方摩挲自己嘴唇的动作把男人的手指含进自己嘴里。

没人能受得了这种挑逗。

他感觉到Kylo发热的掌心已经在抚摸自己的腰窝了。Anakin用舌尖包裹着男人的拇指，在手指变本加厉翻搅的时候顺从地把对方含得更深。

听到了男人逐渐粗重的喘息，他抬眼看了看Kylo，已经在被欲望煎熬的男人看起来有些急躁，Anakin明白现在时间正合适，“要不要我帮你舔？”他用牙齿轻轻咬了一下Kylo的指尖，屈起膝盖摩擦着对方的胯部，“我可以让你射我一嘴。这个补偿怎么样？”

他看着Kylo的眼睛，慢慢舔了舔嘴唇。

他知道Kylo不会拒绝的。

他听到Kylo的呻吟声。没等到后者去按下他的脑袋，Anakin就已经踉跄着主动跪了下去。他从男人的胸口吻到小腹，终于在Kylo急不可耐地骂出脏话之前把对方整根含了进去。

被抓着头发操嘴的感觉并没有很好，但Anakin还是觉得自己开始放松了下来。他确信自己能把Kylo吸到站都站不稳，更别提有力气继续操他了。

这样他就能早点离开天杀的Kylo Ren了。

他在修理厂的客人跟他约了五点半的检查。具体点说，是Obi-wan在等他。

Anakin不想错过跟Obi-wan见面的每一秒。他的上班时间是五点整，但他不介意在修理间随便做点什么等待对方出现。

他回忆起了年长男人蓝绿色的眼睛和藏在胡须里的嘴唇。衬衣领口露出的纤巧喉结。每次把他从躺板上拉起来时手心的温度。

Obi-wan会对他笑。

Anakin闭了闭眼睛。他可悲地发现自己硬了。在给自己的客人口交的时候，想着他永远也得不到的——

他欺瞒自己的欲望不存在。他同样在强迫自己不要奢望太多。专注当下，Anakin。

Kylo已经在顶着他的喉咙口了。他让自己的嘴唇贴紧Kylo的根部，忽略掉异物感吞咽起来。

没花多长时间他就让Kylo射进了嘴里。Anakin继续吮吸着，试图弄出点更响的水声。

Kylo向后扯了扯他的头发。Anakin向上望了一眼对方，舔了舔嘴唇站起身来。

他不知道自己从什么时候开始变得如此熟悉Kylo的好恶。Kylo喜欢他的什么表情，Kylo讨厌他的什么态度。他几乎能猜得到Kylo的电话下次是什么时间打来。

可他一点也不了解Obi-wan。

他甚至不清楚自己这种卑微的渴求会不会有被满足的一天。

Anakin对此无能为力。

陷在无可救药的迷恋里的可不止Kylo一个，他也没有好到哪里去。

Kylo的渴望尚且唾手可得，他的渴望才是真的遥不可及。

他趁着Kylo背对着他淋浴的空档，用光了盥洗台上的漱口水来清理对方射进去的东西。

Kylo喜欢逼着他全部咽下去。

——看，他又清楚Kylo到底喜欢什么了。

Anakin对着镜子摸了摸自己仍在发烫的右脸，然后拿起毛巾擦起了头发。

他得快点。没耽搁时间的话他还能在五点前赶过去。

 

“记得用冰袋敷一下，”临走前Kylo冰凉的手指抚摸着他仍旧有些红肿的脸颊，不知是不是装出来的心疼表情让他作呕，“我们都不希望看到你漂亮的脸蛋受伤，Anakin。”

不过他还是踮起脚尖厮磨着对方的下唇，在出门之前跟他的混蛋客人交换了一个吻，“下次想我的时候记得再给我打电话。”

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> *本来应该是一发完的 但是憋不住了 遂变成边写边更
> 
> *越到考试人越饿，困得神志不清的时候写的俩小时速成品，希望等清醒之后读起来不会太可怕
> 
> *总之有一点点感想也请记得repo我 我提前剧烈感谢愿意互动的朋友
> 
> *最后奋力求一下cp伙伴 真的好孤单 再自产自销要疯了


End file.
